beyondersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Walker
Jason Walker is the main character of the Beyonders series. He is first introduced as a thirteen-year-old boy who lives in Vista, Colorado. Along with Rachel Woodruff, he becomes one of the first people to visit Lyrian in 100 years. Description Jason Walker is described as being tall, around six feet, with sandy blonde hair. A World Without Heroes While volunteering one day at the Vista Point Zoo, Jason heard music coming from the hippo. He accidentally fell into the tank and, as the hippo swallows him, is drawn into the world of Lyrian. Ending up on the banks of the Telkron River at night, he witnesses the Giddy Nine about to send themselves off Monument Falls; he grabs a bow and rope from the rescue squad and attempts to stop the raft. Through his actions, he manages to save the life of Tark, though the other band members are swept off the waterfall anyway. Afraid that the rescue squad members would chase after him, Jason ran south-east. Jason soon ended up at the Repository of Learning, metting the Loremaster, who tells him that the upper floor is off limits. It was here where Jason mistakenly learned the first syllable for the Edomic key word that could destroy the emporer Maldor, the Word. His life now in danger, he is told to seek the Blind King for help. He traveled east, meeting Aster and Franny, who point him towards the right direction. When he reached the Blind King, he is told of the quest for the Word, that he is a Beyonder, and about Lyrian and Maldor. The next day, Jason was introduced to Rachel Woodruff, a spunky girl from Washington who found herself in Lyrian at the same time he did, only transported through a stone arch from following a Metallic butterfly. The Blind King tells them that they must visit the various syllable guardians and get the whole Word. The Blind King gave Jason the Rachel supples for their upcoming adventure, including Orantium, a Poniard, several hundred Drooma, and the title as Duke of Caberton to Jason. Jason and Rachel met one of the syllble gaurdians named Jugard, who helped them to get away from the Titan Crab, Macroid, using Franny's boarhound as bait, the duo escape with the fouth syllable of the Word. They continue to travel south, to the fishing town of Flet. Here they meet Tark at the Tavern-Go-Round, and convince him that he shouldn't blame himself for the loss of the rest of the Giddy-Nine. While at Flet, Nedwin, known then as Ned, helped the duo escape from people trying to find them and capture them. Jason and Rachel depart from to travel north-east, where they met a displacer named Ferrin, body buried and head in a sack. After rescueing Ferrin, they group arrives at the town of Carning, where they were imprisoned for the fight with Kale and Tad, the rescue squad members hunting them down. The trio escaped from the jailhouse, heading east towards Trensicourt. Upon reaching the city of Trensicourt, Ferrin departs from Jason and Rachel, promising to meet them at Riverton at the Stumbling Stag. Jason and Rachel arrived at Trensicourt the next day, finding Nicholas, who helped them on their journey of finding the Word. After Jason's title as Duke of Caberton was recognized, he challenged Copernum to a battle of wits. With his three questions, Jason found out the third syllable of the word, and bested Copernum with his third question, the word with the most syllables, strengths. Jason survived an assassination attempt by Copernum, and traveled north to Riverton after recieving an invitation to Harthenham while in the lorevault. Jason found Rachel and Ferrin at the Stumbling Stag, and they continued north to Whitelake. Upon reaching Whitelake, they found that if enough pressure is applied to the surface, you can walk or run on it. Rachel ran to the island in the center of the lake, and came bck to Jason and Ferrin with the fifth syllable and news that Ferrin was a spy from Maldor. Jason and Rachel left Whitlekae with new supplies, and were saved from imperial forces by Jasher, a member of the Amar Kabal. Jason, Rachel, and Jasher entered the Sunken Lands aboard an Amar Kabal skiff, and found the tree where the Pythoness dwelt. Upon entering the tree, Jason met Corinne, who told him how the Pythoness had died. Jason left the tree and told Rachel the sixth syllable of the word he had recieved from Corinne. The trio left the Sunken Lands towards Harthenham Castle, wear Jason used his invitation to enter the castle. Jason found Kimp, the man Corinne had told him had the second syllable, and found the second syllable to the Word tattoed on him, and tried to leave Harthenham. He challenged and won a duel against Duke Conrad using billiard balls, allowing him to escape the castle. Jason left Harthenham with Tark, Drake (another member of the Amar Kabal), and Tristan. Jason was eventually captured by imperial forces after Jasher died from an orantium explosion, killing Kimp in the process. Jason was near Felrook when Drake caught up to him and his captors, killing the soldiers. But Jason felt that it was his duty to go to Felrook and unmake Maldor with the Word, despite the risk. Drake helped him get there, and Jason was recaptured and brought before Maldor. In Maldor's presence, Jason utters the Word ("arimfexendrapuse"), but the Word fails. Maldor reveals to him shortly afterward, in private, that the Word was a fraud, meant to unmake another wizard called Orruck, and that he planted the whole idea of it as a diversion to distract his enemies pointlessly. Jason was placed in a dungeon and tortured, until Ferrin, who was not lying when he said he was his friend, breaks him out and takes him to a secret well in a cave near Felrook that leads back to Earth. Reluctant to leave Rachel behind, and having just discovered that the Word was fraudulent - which no one else knew - Jason tried to resist. Ferrin bested Jason though, returning him to the well and pushing him in. Jason grabbed Ferrin by the hand and tried to drag him down with him him. Struggling to leave Jason's grasp, Ferrin detached from his hand in order to return tothe surface. Jason then keeps Ferrin's hand, and ends up in a cornfield in Iowa, four months after he first came to Lyrian. Seeds of Rebellion A few months later, Jason is back home. He had plenty of media attention, and told several doctors and his friends and family, that he recalled none of what happened while he was gone for the past four months. During this time, Jason had kept Ferrin's hand a secret, teaching him sign language so they could communicate. Jason returned to Vista Point Zoo and, with plenty of witnesses, jumped back into the hippo tank once he heard the music again. Jason had returned to Lyrian in the same dead tree along the banks of the Telkron, drawn by Tark's music. Tark informed jason of the situation they had been in, and of the torivor following him. He sent Jason off towards Ithilum to find the merenary, Aram. While in the northern forest, Jason encountered a village of small, dwarvish people. They later revealed themselves as Giants and tried to capture and eat Jason. Jason was then saved by a torivor, who followed him on his way to Ithilum. The torivor, whom Jason nicknamed Lurky, invaded several of Jason's dreams, giving him several nightmares long his way the Ithilum. Before reaching Ithilum, Jason came across a small town, he tried to explain that the torivor wouldn't attack unless provoked, but a man still died after refusing to listen. Jason continued to Ithilum where Lurky left, as torivors would rarely head into large cities. Jason headed to the Dockside Inn, where he found Aram and found out he was a half giant. Aram helped Jason escape Ithilum with the money and jewels he had received from Tark. Jason and Aram found Ferrin, and they all escaped after defeating several soldiers. The group headed south along a river, possibly the Telkron, and arrived at Fortaim, where they found Nedwin and Galloran hiding with several others. Including Chandra, Dorsio, and Vernon. They headed out from Fortaim, met up with Rachel and Drake, and took out a bridge with several soldiers and Manglers with orantium. They headed to the Sunken Lands to rescue Corinne and restock on orantium. They escaped a Grullion, rescued Corinne, and restocked on orantium after Rachel used the Word to defeat Orruck at Darvis Kur. The group lost Chandra and continued north to the Seven Vales. Upon reaching the Seven Vales, Halak let the group in and they rested and ate at his home. The group, minus Tark and Nedwin as they had contracted Lungrot, encountered Farfalee, Jasher's wife, and Lodan, their son. The group presented themselves to the Conclave, who allowed the Amar Kabal to join the war against Maldor if the oracle at Mianamon gave them a prophecy stating that there was a chance of success. The Delegation traveled north through the Northern Hinterlands and Howling Notch to reach the Kingdom of Ebera, a Kingdom infected with a zombie-like plague from Goma worms. They traveled through the Kingdom, encountering several hordes of 'zombies' and the sentinals. The Delegation met Io, Nia, Raz, and Ul of the Wild Clan of Drinlings. They all escaped, minus Ul, aboard a Drinling longboat through the Silver River and down the coast of Kadara to the Durnese River and the Last Inn. At the Inn, they were all captured by Duke Conrad, who had them all interrogated by Maldor through a proxy. Galloran, Dorsio, Nedwin, and Jasher showed up though, killing the soldiers, with Dorsio dying in the process. Galloran faced Duke Conrad and a Torivor in a duel, and won with his newfound sight from his mismatched eyes, gifted to him by Maldor. The group travelled through the Southern Jungle, where they were ambushed by Treefolk, with darts that began to grow moss on their skin. They were ambushed by treefolk again, who carried them to Mianamon, where they met and were interviewed by Esmira, the oracle at Mianamon. Jason was interviewed by Esmira first, who told him that he still had a key roll to play in defeating Maldor. The nect day, Esmira gave the prophecy to the Delegation, giving them hope that it was possible, no matter how small, to defeat Maldor. Chasing the Prophecy After staying at Mianamon for several months, the Delegation decides it is time to leave the Southern Jungle after Rachel survived an assassination attempt from Maldor. The Delegation recieved supplies and departed in two main groups, Galloran's Group and Jason's Group. Jason's Group hurried out of the jungle guided by Bahoosta, their Treefolk guide. After leaving the jungle, Jasons' group headed to Durna in order to steal a ship to reach the Windbreak Island. Upon reaching Durna, Jason went to the Salt Sea Inn. There he met up with Jasher, posing as a merchant, and the group rested there for several days waiting for their ship to arrive, [[the Valiant|the Valiant]]. Once the Valiant arrived at Durna, the group boarded and stole the ship, at the cost of a few drinling lives. The group then set out for Windbreak Island and the Celestine Library located there. While traveling to Windbreak Island, another Interceptor, [[the Avenger|the Avenger]], began trailing the Valiant. The defeat the Avenger, the group began tossing overboard items they didn't need, on one of these items was Bat, with several orantium spheres to use to bring down the Avenger. Upon reaching Windbreak Island, the group took on the Maumet head on, failing. After the first failed attack, Jason remembered the line of the prophecy, 'white, like a flash of orantium', ''and assumed that it must have been applied to the situation they were in now. Using Jason's idea, three drinlings, including Thag, went to fight the Maumet. The drinlings fell back, leaving behind a wooden bucket with a crush orantium sphere inside the goo. The Maumet touched and changed into orantium, causing a large explosion which took out most of the beach on Windbreak Island near the ''Valiant. ''With the Maumet gone, the group reached to Celestine Library, encountering and using the guidestones there. Jason's guide stone, Bactrus, lead the group to the Petruscan Scroll. Farfalee translated the scroll, which revealed the last abode of Darian the Seer as being in the Fuming Waste. With this knowledge in hand, along with several maps and Titan Crab sheilds, the group quickly left the island, with several ships in pursuit, including [[the Intrepid|the Intrepid'']], ''another interceptor. Before reaching land, a torivor reached the ''Valiant ''with the intent of dueling with Jason. The torivor, who happened to be Lurky, threw a sword to Jason. Before Jason could catch the torivorian sword, Drake caught it and began to duel Lurky. With the help of Jasher, the duo dispatched the torivor, with Drake losing his life in the process. Upon reaching Angial, the group met Groddic, supposidly slaying him in the process. They continued on, despite the loss of Thag and Fet. The group reached the Fuming Waste, where they outran several imperial horsemen while on the Polished Plain. Soon after, Heg joined the group recounting how he had survived back at Durna. The group then continued through the Narrow Way. After leaving the Narrow Way, Heg killed Farfalee, revealing himself as Groddic, who was actually the Wanderer. The Wanderer also killed Jasher and nearly destroyed Farfalee's Amar, but was soon killed by Aram, who escorted Jason to the last abode of Darian, and had Corinne to go plant Farfalee's and Jasher's seeds. Upon entering Darian's last abode through a waterfall, Jason was confronted with multiple challenges to prove his identity. The first was to place a small ball with the image of his mother's face into a large holl with the image of his father's face. The second was to drop a small ball with the image of his sister into a large holl with the image of his brother. The third challenge was to correctly pick the container with his prophecy. Picking the wrong one would end up killing Jason. Eventually, Jason settled on an elaborate container the size of a lunchbox carved out of glossy golden wood and embossed with images of vines and flowers. Jason considered the box, "sort of girly". Upon opening the box, Jason found and read the prophecy Darian had intended for him. Jason relayed the information to Galloran's group using Ferrin's ear. While traveling out of the Fuming Waste, Jason felt something cold and wet in his pocket, he retrieved Ferrin's ear, which was clearly no longer conected to the displacer. Friends *School Friends: Matt, Tim *Lyrian Friends: Ferrin, Jasher, Corinne, Rachel *Possible Love Interests: April Knudsen, Rachel, Corinne Personality At the beginning of ''A World Without Heroes, Jason is shown to be a carefree teenager. His only worries are about talking to girls and the future career in dentistry his parents have planned. When he ends up in Lyrian, he demonstrates exemplary courage and loyalty and tries to do the right thing no matter the consequences to himself. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beyonders Category:Main Characters Category:Leaders